Ma nouvelle vie à Beacon Hills
by Miss Mia 15
Summary: Bonjour je m'appelle Mia, j'ai 16 ans et surtout je suis une louve-garou. Ma mère est morte l'année dernière d'un cancer mais avant de mourir, elle m'a donné le nom de mon père. Après avoir passé toute cette année à le chercher, je l'ai enfin trouvé et je compte bien lui rendre une petite visite. Donc voilà comment commence ma nouvelle vie à Beacon Hills. Scott/OC
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde !

Me voici donc pour ma première fiction sur Teen Wolf.

L'histoire se passe après la fin de la saison 3, Allison est morte, Kira n'existe pas, Malia intègre la meute de Scott qui est devenue l'alpha, Derek ne s'est pas fait enlever par Kate. Peter est toujours le même (malheureusement), Stiles est toujours là et il n'a pas changé (heureusement, sinon comment vont faire Scott et ses amis sans ses plans géniaux ?). Notre banshee préférée est toujours là elle aussi.

Résumé :

C'est une jeune fille nommée Mia Parker qui est âgée de 16 ans et qui n'a jamais connu son père. C'est une louve-garou. Avant de mourir, sa mère lui dit le nom de son père : Derek Hale. A partir de ce moment elle va tout faire pour le retrouver.

Mais est-ce que lui veut faire sa connaissance ? Est-ce que cette nouvelle ne va pas réveiller en lui de mauvais souvenir ?

Si vous voulez le savoir, il vous suffit juste de lire ma fiction.

J'espère que vous aimerez ma fiction et que vous y prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que moi de l'écrire.

Bref voici sans tarder le prologue de ma fiction « Ma nouvelle vie à Beacon Hills ».


	2. Chapter 2

**Prologue**

 _Cher journal,_

 _On dit qu'il y a cinq stades du deuil. Le déni. La colère. La négociation. La dépression. Et pour finir, l'acceptation. Cinq petits mots qui font de la tragédie de la vie une banalité._

 _Cette année fut la pire de toute ma vie mais je peux dire que je me trouve actuellement dans la dernière phase : l'acceptation. Je dois dire qu'on m'a beaucoup aidé depuis la mort de ma mère à cause d'un cancer, enfin les psys et les services sociaux puisque je ne connais pas mon père. Ma mère était ma seule famille, mais avant de mourir, elle m'a donné un nom, celui de mon géniteur : Derek Hale._

 _Alors après avoir fait de nombreuses recherches, qui se soldaient généralement par un échec (et oui, il est dur à trouver ce Derek), me voilà prête à partir à la chasse au papa. C'est donc la dernière fois que je t'écris cher journal car une page de ma vie se tourne et une autre s'écrit dans la ville de Beacon Hills._

 _P.S : Et oui, c'est bien de mon père que je tiens mon côté loup-garou ! De qui d'autre sinon ?_

 _Mia._

Et voilà pour mon prologue, j'espère que ça vous a plu et n'hésitait pas à me laisser une review surtout !


	3. Chapter 3

**Me voici donc pour un nouveau chapitre qui, j'espère, vous plaira !**

 **Chapitre 1 :**

On est samedi et il est neuf heures. J'attends le train qui m'emmènera à Beacon Hills où une famille d'accueil m'attend. Et oui, encore une ! Faut dire que j'en ai changée au moins dix fois cette année pour cause de comportement indécent. Oui moi, une personne timide et réservée ai été accusée de comportement inacceptable car j'ai fuguée à de nombreuses reprises les nuits de pleines lunes, j'avais peur de blesser quelqu'un puisque je suis plutôt instable depuis la mort de maman. Avant, c'était elle mon ancrage, la seule avec qui je pouvais me confier car il faut bien se le dire, je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup d'amis à cause de tous ces secrets sur ma vrai nature. C'est aussi ma mère qui m'a appris à me contrôler lors de mes premières pleines lunes vers l'âge de dix ans. Mince, me remémorer tous ces souvenirs commence à me faire monter les larmes aux yeux. Il faut que je me ressaisisse. Ma mère n'aurait pas aimé que je reste là à me morfondre.

Soudain, une voix annonçant l'arrivée en gare du train en partance pour Beacon Hills me sort de mes pensées. Je me lève, attrape mes bagages et me faufile entre les voyageurs pour me rapprocher du quai. Lorsque le train s'arrête, c'est une vague de monde qui en sort. J'essaye tant bien que mal de me frayer un chemin et réussis à m'asseoir … à côté d'un mioche baveux d'environ deux ans ! Super … Oh, pas que je n'aime pas les enfants, c'est juste que je n'aime pas leur façon de dévisager les gens avec leurs grands yeux, et surtout, avec leur bouche dégoulinante de salive, je trouve ça dégoutant. Donc voilà, je suis prête à faire quatre heures de voyages avec un gamin qui est plutôt chou, il faut le reconnaitre, avec ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux bleu et qui me regarde d'un air de « je vais te bouffer ! ». Vive les transports en commun ! Heureusement, au bout d'une demi-heure, le petit s'est endormi et au bout d'une heure, c'est moi qui commence à sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Lorsque je me réveille, on est déjà arrivé à la gare de Beacon Hills. Par la fenêtre, je vois une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années avec une pancarte où mon nom y est inscrit. La honte… Et le pire, c'est qu'elle commence à crier mon nom ! C'est en soupirant et le rouge aux joues que je descends du train et que je m'approche de la femme en question.

 _« Bonjour, tu dois être Mia. Enchantée, je suis Rose-Marie Johnson mais tu peux m'appeler Rose. »_ me dit-elle

 _« Enchantée Rose »_ lui réponds-je en souriant timidement.

Alors que nous allions à sa voiture, je ne pus retenir un sourire. Rose était l'exemple même de la parfaite grand-mère. Elle était petite mais pas trop, avec des cheveux gris argentés coupés très courts. Son sourire faisait ressortir ses fossettes. De fines rides creusées son visage rond et de magnifiques yeux noisette venaient agrémenter le tout. Elle portait une robe à fleur avec un gilet de laine. Et oui je sais, ça fait vraiment cliché mais que voulez-vous, toutes les mamies portent ce genre de robe. Il émanait d'elle une sensation de sécurité, d'amour. Et elle avait une odeur de gâteau au yaourt, mon gâteau préféré. Rien que de la voire me donnait l'impression qu'à partir de maintenant tout ira bien, que j'aurais enfin droit au bonheur après cette année d'enfer. Nous arrivons enfin à la voiture, je mis mes bagages dans le coffre et nous partons. En chemin elle me raconte qu'elle avait une fille âgée de trente ans, que son mari était mort il y deux ans et comme elle se sentait seule, elle a décidait d'accueillir des jeunes en difficultés chez elle, d'où ma présence aujourd'hui. Nous passons le reste du trajet en silence, je ne suis pas très bavarde et elle non plus, à mon plus grand soulagement. Dix minutes plus tard, je me trouvais devant une jolie maison de deux étages, beige avec des volets couleur lavande. Une allée bordée de rosiers menait à une porte d'entrée de la même teinte que les volets. A l'intérieur, le salon était baigné par la lumière entrant par la baie vitrée. Nous traversons un long couloir où des photos parsemées les murs et montons des escaliers. Elle m'emmène dans ma chambre et me laisse là en me disant de la rejoindre dans le salon une fois mes valises défaites. Cette chambre était parfaite. De couleur beige, les meubles blancs s'y fondaient merveilleusement bien. Il y avait un bureau juste à côté d'une fenêtre avec des rideaux de couleur beige eux aussi. Et le lit semblait tellement confortable que j'avais juste envie d'y sauter dessus. Il était recouvert par une énorme couette blanche et des coussins de couleurs beige et rose. Après avoir rangé mes affaires dans l'armoire, je rejoins Rose et m'assois sur le canapé de cuir. Elle me sert une tasse de thé et s'assoit elle aussi sur le canapé.

 _« Alors ma petite, raconte-moi comment tu en es arrivée là si tu le veux bien évidement »_ me demande-t-elle.

C'est donc comme ça que je lui raconte l'annonce du cancer de ma mère, sa mort, toute cette année à changer tout le temps de famille d'accueil, les recherches pour retrouver mon père et sans que je réussisse à m'en empêcher, des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. Rose me prit dans ses bras pour me rassurer et me réconforter. C'est bête, car je ne l'a connais depuis moins de deux heures mais je l'a considère déjà comme la grand-mère que je n'ai jamais eue. C'est la seule de toutes les personnes qui m'ont accueilli jusqu'à présent à vraiment s'intéresser à moi et mon histoire. Et je lui en suis très reconnaissante. On continua de parler de tout et de rien pendant un peu plus d'une heure et je l'aidai ensuite à préparer le pot au feu pour le diner.

Après avoir mangé, m'être douchée et mis en pyjama, je peux enfin aller me coucher. Je décidais que demain j'irais visiter un peu la ville et ainsi découvrir dans quel lycée je me retrouverai lundi. Je m'endormis quelques instants plus tard tout en pensant à ma première journée à Becon Hills qui ne s'est pas trop mal passée.

Aujourd'hui le soleil brille dans le ciel d'un bleu magnifique et les oiseaux chantent. C'est le moment idéal pour aller faire un tour en ville. Je m'habille rapidement d'un t-shirt blanc avec des imprimés gris et d'un jean noir. Je décide d'aller à la cuisine manger un peu et saluer Rose. Avant de sortir, je lui explique mes plans de la journée et me chausse de mes bottines noires. Me voilà fin prête à partie !

Cela va faire cinq minutes que je marche en direction du centre-ville et j'ai la désagréable sensation d'être observée. En effet, en me retournant, je vois un garçon qui doit à peu près avoir mon âge. Il était assez beau gosse, avec les cheveux bruns mais il a quelque chose en plus et c'est quand je le regarde dans les yeux que je comprends que c'est aussi un loup-garou et un alpha qui plus est. J'allais continuer mon chemin quand un autre jeune homme, humain, arriva en courant. Les deux me dévisagèrent encore quelques secondes puis l'alpha commença à s'approcher de moi. Prise de panique, je partie dans la direction inverse et rentra directement chez Rose-Marie. Je ne suis pas ressortie de la journée de peur de les revoir. Mais quelque chose me dis que ce n'est pas la dernière fois que je les voie. Et en ce qui concerne mon père, demain, j'irais voir le shérif de la ville pour me renseigner. Sur ce, il faut que je me couche car demain c'est mon premier jour au lycée et qui sait ce qui m'y attends !

 **Et voilà, un chapitre de finit ! Un grand merci à Maluna pour ses conseils et n'oubliez pas de laisser une review surtout !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Donc voilà le chapitre 2 et j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 2 :**

Mon réveil sonne. J'ai juste envie de le balancer par la fenêtre et me rendormir tellement je suis fatiguée, mais arriver en retard au lycée le premier jour, ça le fait pas trop. C'est donc encore endormie que je m'habille rapidement et rejoins Rose dans la cuisine.

 _« Alors ma grande, prête pour ta première journée de cours ? »_ me demande-t-elle.

 _« Euh … bof. »_ grimaçais-je.

 _« Courage ! Tiens, je t'ai fait un chocolat chaud et des sablés au citrons »_ me dit-elle en me donnant une tasse fumante qui sentait extrêmement bon.

 _« Merci mais il ne fallait pas vous donner cette peine ! »_ lui dis-je, gênée par autant de gentillesse.

 _« Taratata ! J'aime bien prendre soin de mes petits protégés et par pitié, tutoies moi, ne me fait pas paraitre encore plus vielle que je ne le suis déjà ! »_ me répondit-elle avec un immense sourire.

 _« Euh… Ok si ça ne vous… si ça ne te gêne pas »_ lui dis-je en mangeant un sablé.

Après avoir finis de déjeuner, je pris ma veste, mon sac, mis mes chaussures et partie en direction du lycée, la peur au ventre. Puis là, je le vis, au même endroit que hier. L'alpha dû se rendre compte que je l'observai car il se retourna et avant que je puisse réagir, il était déjà à un mètre de moi.

 _« Hey salut toi ! Je t'ai vu hier, comment tu t'appelles ? »_ Je le regardais abasourdie, il était encore plus beau de près. Ses yeux était magnifique et ce sourire ! Mon cœur loupa un battement devant sa beauté. Enfin ressaisie-toi Mia ! Tu ne le connais même pas !

 _« Euh… Tu m'écoute ? »_ me demande-t-il, me sortant ainsi de mes pensées.

 _« Hein ? Ah oui, c'est Mia, Mia Parker »_ répondis-je confuse.

 _« Moi c'est Scott McCall ravie de te connaitre, pourquoi tu es partie hier quand tu m'a vu ? Je fais si peur que ça ? »_ me questionna-t-il à demi amusé.

 _« C'est que je ne suis pas habituée à voir des… euh… tu sais des gens comme nous quoi. Et de croiser un alpha en plus, j'avoue que j'ai un peu paniquée. »_ avouais-je un peu honteuse. C'est vrai qu'avoir étais élevée par une humaine et ne pas appartenir à une meute limitait un peu ma fréquentation de loup-garou. Un peu beaucoup même.

 _« Oh ! Donc j'en conclu que tu n'appartiens pas à une meute alors, j'ai raison ? »_

 _« Oui, et si tu n'as plus de questions à me poser, on pourrait peut-être y aller parce que je ne voudrais pas être en retard le premier jour, tu vois ? »_ ajoutais-je en regardant ma montre. Nous fîmes donc le trajet ensemble. On parlait de tout te de rien et on a vite sympathisé. En même temps, il est vraiment très gentil et je me trouve vraiment bête d'avoir eu peur de lui hier.

En arrivant au lycée, tout le monde nous dévisagé. Super, moi qui voulais être discrète, c'est raté parce qu'arriver au côté du capitaine de l'équipe de crosse alors qu'on est nouvelle, c'est pas génial pour passer inaperçu. Bref, Scott voulut me présenter à ses amis et j'acceptai, un peu nerveuse de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes car je suis plutôt une fille solitaire et timide.

 _« Hey les amis, je vous présente Mia, elle vient d'arriver en ville »_ leur dit Scott.

 _« Amie ou ennemie ? »_ demanda une fille aux cheveux bruns. Euh… J'avoue que je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre là… Ennemie peut-être ?

 _« Malia ! »_ l'engueula un autre garçon. _« Excuse-la, elle ne sait pas trop faire preuve de tact ! Sinon elle, c'est Malia et moi, c'est Stiles, ravi de te rencontrer ! »_ me dit-il en me serrant la main.

 _« Bah quoi ? Il faut bien savoir, on a déjà assez de problème comme ça sans qu'une oméga nous en cause plus ! »_ rétorqua Malia. Super sympa cette fille, dit donc !

 _« Malia ! »_ répondirent en chœur le groupe d'amis.

 _« Ok c'est bon, sinon ouais enchantée et tout le tralala »_ me dit-elle en esquissant un sourire. Décidément, je ne me sens pas très à l'aise avec cette fille, bizarre non ?

 _« Et moi c'est Lydia, leur banshee à titre officiel »_ se présenta la rousse.

 _« Leur quoi ? »_ répétais-je complètement perdue. Dois-je encore répéter que j'ai été élevée par une humaine ?

 _« Je suis une sorte de médium qui prédit quand quelqu'un va mourir »_ me dit-elle tristement. Alors ça, je ne l'aurais jamais deviné ! Un peu plus et on va me dire que les fantômes existent !

La sonnerie coupa court à notre discussion et me voilà encore plus paniquée qu'avant puisque je ne sais pas où se trouve ma salle.

 _« Tu es dans quelle classe ? »_ me demanda Scott qui, visiblement, avait remarqué mon inquiétude.

 _« Hum… terminale L 3, j'ai philo et je ne sais pas où est ma salle »_ lui répondis-je en regardant mon emplois du temps. Et pour ceux qui se le demandent, oui j'ai sauté la quatrième.

 _« Tu es dans ma classe, allez viens, suit moi »_ me proposa Malia. Tiens, pas si désagréable que ça en fait la coyote garou !

Je la suivi jusqu'à la salle qui se trouvait au dernier étage. Nous passons la matinée sans rien nous dire. Elle n'avait pas franchement envie de parler et n'étant pas trop bavarde, je ne m'en plaignais pas. Finalement, à midi, elle me proposa de venir manger avec eux au self.

 _« Tu es sûr que ça ne vous dérange pas ? »_

 _« Non et puis de toute façon, Scott va m'en vouloir si je ne te le propose pas »_ me répondit-elle.

Cela va faire une heure que je suis assise à une table avec mes nouveaux amis. Ils m'ont raconter tout ce qui leur est arrivé jusqu'à présent comme l'histoire avec le kanima qui s'est avéré être Jackson, un lycéen et petit ami de Lydia, Deucallion et sa meute d'alpha ainsi que Stiles qui a été possédé par un nogitsune. C'est effrayant et en même temps excitant tout ce qui leur est arrivé. Pour la première fois de toute ma vie, j'ai enfin trouvé ma place, trouvé des personnes qui me comprennent et me voient comme je suis et pas comme le monstre qui se cache en moi, en dehors de ma mère bien sûr.

L'après-midi se passa mieux que la matinée. Je me suis rapprochée de Malia et je peux dire qu'on est devenue de bonnes amies. J'allais partir en direction du commissariat quand une voix m'interpela.

 _« Hey Mia ! Attends-moi ! »_

Je me retournai et vis Scott tout souriant. Oh mon Dieu ! Il est trop craquant quand il sourit comme ça !

 _« On fait le chemin ensemble ? »_ me demanda-t-il.

 _« Non désolé, j'ai un truc à faire avant de rentrer. »_

 _« Ok tant pis. On se voit demain alors ! »_ me répondit-il sans masquer sa déception.

 _« Oui à demain ! »_ lui dis-je en partant.

Dix minutes plus tard et je me trouvai devant un officier de police.

 _« Bonjour ! J'aimerais parler au shérif s'il vous plait »_

 _« C'est à quel sujet ? »_ m'interrogea-t-il.

 _« Je recherche un ami et j'ai de bonnes raisons de penser qu'il se trouve ici à Beacon Hills néanmoins je ne sais pas où exactement. »_

 _« Et quel est ton nom ? »_

 _« Mia Parker monsieur »_

 _« Très bien, je vous prie de me suivre »_

Et il se leva et m'emmena devant un bureau où quelqu'un me dit d'entrer, ce que je fis, et allai m'assoir en face d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'année.

 _« Bonjour je suis le shérif Stilinski, que puis-je pour toi ? »_

 _« Voilà, je cherche un ami de ma mère. Il s'appelle Derek Hale. »_

A l'évocation de ce nom, il releva la tête pour me regarder.

 _« Et pourquoi ? »_ me demanda-t-il, un peu inquiet. Etrange.

 _« Ma mère m'a chargé de lui faire passer un message et comme elle morte, je tiens à respecter ses dernières volontés »_

Ok je sais, c'est un mensonge mais c'est sûr qu'il sait quelque chose et je ne veux pas tout gâcher en lui disant que je suis sa fille.

 _« Ok, je vais voir ce que je peux faire »_ me dit-il en se levant et sortant du bureau. Il revint quelques minutes après.

 _« Désolé, il n'y a aucun Derek Hale dans nos fichiers. »_ m'annonça-t-il en revenant.

Et il a le culot de me mentir !

 _« C'est pas grave. Je vais me débrouiller toute seule. Au revoir. »_

Je me levai et rentrai chez moi un peu déçue. Et en même temps je m'attendais à quoi ? Il n'a pas passé toutes ces années à fuir les chasseurs pour être retrouvé par une gamine ! Mais ce qui m'embête, c'est la réaction du shérif. Pourquoi il ne m'a pas dit la vérité ? Pourquoi m'a-t-il regardait comme ça quand j'ai dit le nom de mon père ? Il sait quelque chose et je compte bien le découvrir, parole de louve !

Bon, en attendant, il faut que je me prépare pour la pleine lune qui a lieu dans… quoi ! C'est déjà demain la pleine lune ? Oh merde, moi qui pensais avoir du temps pour me préparer, c'est raté ! Bref, aujourd'hui ça s'est bien passé mais je ne pense pas que ce sera le cas demain, malheureusement.

 **Et un nouveau chapitre de bouclé !**

 **Merci à Maluna pour son soutien et surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires même si ils sont négatifs, au contraire ça m'aidera à faire quelques changements**

 **Bisous !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou !**

 **Voilà le chapitre 3.**

 **Excusez-moi pour le retard, j'essayerais de poster plus vite pour le prochain chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 3 :**

Ce matin, rien ne va comme je veux. Je me suis réveillée avec un mal de crâne abominable et en tête, deux mots maudits: pleine lune. Heureusement que hier soir j'ai pu trouver un endroit discret pour passer la nuit. C'est un vieil entrepôt en bordure de ville. Mais le pire est que je ne sais toujours pas où se trouve mon père ! Donc oui, j'ai de bonnes raisons d'être énervée. Et le fait que je n'arrive pas à ouvrir mon casier n'arrange en rien les choses. Après avoir jurée et insistée pendant un moment pour finalement finir par arracher le cadenas, j'arrive enfin à l'ouvrir quand je vois, du coin de l'œil, Stiles approcher.

 _« Hey ! Comment ça va ? »_

 _« Ça va… »_ je lui réponds, n'ayant pas franchement envie de lui parler.

 _« Tu sais, mon père m'a parlé de toi hier soir... »_

Je cale un moment sur cette réplique. Où avais-je bien pus rencontré M. Stilinski?

 _« Ton père ? »_

 _« Oui, c'est le shérif »_

Et merde, parmi tous les habitant de cette ville il a fallu que le shérif soit son père, je sens l'interrogatoire à plein nez.

 _« Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? »_ je lui demande, cachant mal mon inquiétude.

Je vois Stiles hésiter un moment avant de me répondre.

 _« Oh rien d'important, il m'a juste dit que tu cherchais un certain… Derek, c'est vrai ? »_

 _« Peut-être et alors ? »_ je m'exclame. Non mais franchement ! Et le secret professionnel, dans tout ça ?

 _« Pour rien, comme ça ! Et tu le connais bien ce... Derek? »_

 _« Je vois pas en quoi ça te regarde ! »_ dis-je commençant à en avoir ras le bol de ses questions. Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! On lui a pas dit que la curiosité était un vilain défaut ?

J'allai m'éloigner quand il m'attrape violement le poignet. Je me retourne vers lui encore plus énervée qu'avant. Pour qui il se prend ce minable ?

 _« Ne me touche pas ! »_ je lui cris dessus, tout en me dégageant vivement de sa main, et à voir sa tête, je l'avais vraiment effrayé.

 _« Pour… pourquoi tu veux voir Derek ? »_

Je fronce les sourcils.

 _« Attends, tu le connais ? »_

Ok, là je deviens nettement plus intéressée par ce qu'il dit.

 _« Euh… comment dire… »_

 _« Dis-moi où il est ! »_ lui demande-je en l'empoignant par le col pour le plaquer contre les casiers.

 _« Aïe ! Pourquoi j'ai ouvert ma bouche, moi ? »_ marmonne-t-il pour lui-même.

Je resserre ma prise tout en lui répétant de me dire ce qu'il sait sur Derek, et comme il ne répond pas, ma colère monte en flèche. Je sens mes yeux virer à l'ocre, mes crocs sortir et mes griffes percer sa peau. Heureusement pour moi, les couloirs sont vides étant donné que les cours ont commencé depuis dix minutes. Je peux lire la panique dans les yeux de Stiles et je sens que la louve en moi adore provoquer ce sentiment.

 _« Mia ! Lâche-le ! »_

Je me retourne vers la personne qui vient de déranger ma louve en plein jeu et je découvre Malia et Scott. Ce dernier me regarde étrangement. Son regard me fait mal tellement je peux y voir de la déception à mon égard. Il m'avait accordé sa confiance et moi je le trahis en attaquant son meilleur ami ! Je suis totalement perdue entre le fait de retrouver mon père de toutes les manières possibles et mon amitié avec Scott…

En voyant que j'hésite, Scott en profite pour se rapprocher de moi. Oh et puis zut ! Stiles sait quelque chose et je compte bien découvrir ce que c'est ! Je me tourne de nouveau vers lui quand je me fais projeter contre le mur.

Aïe ! Ma tête tourne et je vois flou, j'espère que je n'ai pas une commotion cérébrale, ça met beaucoup de temps à guérir ce truc. Je me relève difficilement en me rendant compte que c'est Scott qui m'avait attaquée. La bête en moi ne veut qu'une seule chose : se venger ! Mais en les voyant me regarder avec une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage, je réalise que j'aurais pu blesser Stiles voir le tuer ! Il faut à tout prix que je sorte d'ici avant de faire une autre connerie.

Je ramasse donc mes affaires et cours vers la sortie en ignorant les regards inquiets des trois amis. Je ne peux pas rentrer chez Rose, vu que je devrai être en cours, alors je m'enfonce dans la forêt. Je laisse échapper ma frustration d'avoir perdu le contrôle en fracassant le premier tronc d'arbre que je vois. La douleur que ce coup me procure me fait du bien. J'ai probablement quelques phalanges cassées mais elles vont guérir dans peu de temps, alors je m'en préoccupe pas et continue mon chemin.

Cela va faire dix minutes que j'ère sans but dans cette forêt quand j'entends un craquement de brindille. Je me retourne, effrayée, pour pousser un soupir de soulagement en découvrant Malia.

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »_ je lui demande un peu plus sèchement que prévu, signe qu'il faut que je me calme.

 _« Je suis venue voir si tu allais bien. »_ me répond-t-elle doucement. Je peux voir qu'elle appréhende ma réaction. Je me radoucis avant de lui répondre.

 _« Je vais bien, t'inquiète. C'est juste une petite perte de contrôle. Tu diras à Stiles que je suis désolée. »_

 _« Une petite perte de contrôle ? Tu aurais pu le tuer, tu t'en rends compte j'espère ? »_ me hurle-t-elle.

Ouah, je crois qu'elle est vraiment en colère. C'est bizarre comme elle peut changer de comportement en quelques secondes, il y a même pas deux minutes, elle s'inquiétait pour moi et maintenant elle me crie dessus. Mais en même temps elle n'a pas tort.

 _« Oui je m'en rends bien compte mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? »_ je me mets à crier à mon tour. _« Que je m'en veux à mort ? Que je suis un monstre ? »_

Je n'attends pas qu'elle réponde et continue plus doucement.

 _« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai du mal à me contrôler. Ça dure depuis la mort de ma mère et je ne sais plus comment m'en sortir. J'ai tout le temps peur de faire une bêtise ou de me faire prendre par les chasseurs. C'est pas une vie mais c'est ce que je vis au quotidien alors tu peux me dire tout ce que tu veux, ça changera rien. »_

Quelques larmes coulent sur mes joues sans que je puisse les arrêter. Ça fait toujours aussi mal de repenser à tout ça mais cette douleur disparait vite pour être remplacer par de la colère quand je vois Malia qui me regarde avec pitié. Je déteste quand les gens ont pitié de moi, je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile qui a besoin d'être réparée. J'essuie mes larmes d'un geste rageur et je réplique.

 _« Arrête de me regarder comme ça, j'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, laisse-moi tranquille. »_

Elle ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais je l'ignore et pars, tout en sortant mes écouteurs de mon sac et les branche sur mon portable. Une chanson envahit mes oreilles et je me sens tout de suite apaisée. Depuis toute petite, j'ai toujours aimé chanter et écouter de la musique. Ma mère m'avait même appris à jouer du piano puisqu'elle en jouait comme une déesse. Je souris et essuie une larme en repensant à tous ces souvenirs. Punaise, c'est fou ce qu'elle me manque !

o0o

Ça faisait un petit moment déjà que je me sentais observée, sans vraiment y faire attention, pensant que je devenais paranoïaque, mais là, j'entends vraiment des bruits de pas derrière moi. Bizarre, surtout que je suis sûre que Malia ne m'avait pas suivie tout à l'heure. Je retire mes écouteurs et me tourne doucement, mais il n'y a personne. Ça devait probablement être un animal sauvage… ou autre chose de bien plus monstrueux, après tout je me trouve à Beacon Hills et on ne sait jamais ce qui peut se trouver dans la forêt. Sans que je m'en aperçoive, j'accélère le pas. Malheureusement je m'arrête aussitôt après avoir parcouru quelques mètres car les bruits de pas se rapprochent rapidement. Je me retourne encore une fois pour voir qu'il n'y a encore personne.

 _« Malia, c'est toi ? »_ je demande d'une petite voix. Pas de réponse.

Les bruits sont tout prêts mais il n'y a rien. Bon d'accord, là je flippe grave. Je recule, prête à m'enfuir au moindre problème quand je me cogne contre quelque chose. Mon cœur s'arrête de battre et je crois que si je n'étais pas aussi tétanisée, je serai partie en hurlant. Je regarde par-dessus mon épaule et en voulant reculer de peur, je tombe à la renverse. Là devant moi, se trouve un homme, grand avec les cheveux brun très clair et des yeux vert émeraude, qui me regarde avec un petit sourire qui n'a rien de chaleureux.

 _« Bonjour Mia. »_ me dit-il.

Euh, juste pour savoir… comment il connait mon prénom celui-là !?

 _« Qui… Qui êtes-vous ? »_ je l'interroge d'une voix que j'essaie en vain de contrôler pour ne pas montrer que je suis effrayée.

Bon ok, là vous vous dites que je suis une trouillarde mais en même temps, comment vous réagiriez si un jour, vous croisez dans une forêt un mec que vous ne connaissez pas et qui vous appelle par votre prénom ? D'accord je suis peut-être une louve-garou mais je n'ai pas appris à me battre et j'ai un peu, même beaucoup peur de perdre le contrôle et de faire un carnage en tuant toute les personnes innocente que je pourrai croiser. Donc vous pouvez comprendre ma crainte.

Bref, revenons à nos moutons, en l'occurrence ici revenons à un homme que je ne connais pas et qui est mort de rire. J'avoue que je ne comprends pas trop là…

 _« Qui je suis ? Tu es sérieuse là ? »_ me demande-t-il, toujours hilare. Mais il doit voir mon expression larguée car il redevient sérieux et ajoute. _« Oh ! Elle ne t'a pas parlé de moi alors ? Je suis vexé. »_

 _« Qui aurait dû me parler de vous ? »_

Purée ! C'est normal que je sois autant perdue ? Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne me répond pas, il reste là à me regarder avec son sourire en coin qui ne présage rien de bon.

 _« Vous allez me répondre, oui ? »_ je redemande en haussant le ton. Je suis assez étonnée d'avoir pu parler sans que ma voix tremble.

 _« Chaque chose en son temps, jeune fille. Tu le seras bien assez vite. »_ me répond-t-il avec un ton mystérieux, puis il me tourne le dos et pars comme si il ne s'était rien passé, me laissant seule avec mes nombreuses interrogations.

 _« C'était qui ce type ? »_

Je sursaute. J'étais tellement dans mes pensées que je n'ai même pas entendu Malia arriver.

 _« Je ne sais pas mais lui, il me connait »_ lui dis-je en même temps qu'elle m'aide à me relever.

 _« Ecoute, je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, je me suis énervée. Je ne savais pas pour tout ça._ _Désolée. »_ me dit-elle.

 _« T'inquiète, c'est pas grave, par contre si tu pouvais éviter de le crier sous tous les toits ce que je t'ai dit, ça serait bien. Je ne veux pas que tout le monde le sache. Bref, il faut que j'y aille, on se voit_ _demain en cours ? »_ je lui dis, toujours chamboulée par la rencontre de cet homme qui, maintenant que j'y pense, me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt sur cette personne.

 _« Ok et tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ? »_ me demande-t-elle.

 _« Oh je vais juste essayer de ne pas péter un câble durant la pleine lune »_ dis-je, sarcastique, même si c'est un peu vrai.

 _« Ok bon courage alors ! Il faut moi aussi que j'y aille, la meute va se demander où je suis passée. A demain alors ! »_

 **Et sur ce, je m'enfonce dans la forêt, la peur au ventre à la pensée de ce qui pourrait se passer cette nuit.**

 **Un grand merci à Maluna, je me demande ce que je ferais sans toi !**

 **Surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir !**

 **Bisous !**


End file.
